134739-morning-coffee-01-10-15-the-saga-continues~
Content ---- You're not taking it too far, I'm going to though. Have you fed the cats? priorities mate :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Eh....not much of a lol fan, i am waiting on Dark Souls 3 to pop up...now THAT will be a good morning. | |} ---- ---- ---- I have even worse - it is my cat who decides how much sleep I need. When she wakes up at 4 am she simply announce it and demands feeding and opening a door. Master commands, slave obeys. But that's what I signed for when I took her from animal shelter. :3 And now good news, everyone*. (wall of txt ahead - be warned) Yesterday my client finally sucked the last bits of Nexus into my drives and allowed me to press that "play" button. I must admit - been a bit nervous. Wasn't sure whether I see my characters again that were "put on hold" (to put it mildly) back n 2014. So game loads and... First hammer between the eyes - some weird and seriously looking error, entire login screen grayed out. Bad sign. But nothing that single click couldn't handle. I just had to log in once again (despite being logged in launcher). Anyway, passed through and here it is, character screen. All of my 6 characters are there. Wheee :3 And another 6 slots free for company for a total of 12 available. My Aurin Esper looks at me shyly and seductively at the same time, my Draken Stalker - on the contrary - I could read "finally" in her eyes. Mechari Engineer was not impressed at all. Cold *cupcake*. Mordesh SpellSlinger looked bored. Finds out R&R she had wasn't that entertaining. Draken Warrior was eager to bash some skulls, hasty little one. And last - Boulder Lady as I nicked her - gave me that "so, you managed to show up? Ok sweetheart, forget the past and lets move along, shall we?" Boy, it was so nice to see my little harem. Next it was long time with visiting each one of them and seeing how they fare. There were issues, no denying that. Massive lag and rubber UI reactions, but everything seemed to be in place. As I just entered with my first character I got minute long list of entitlements that were granted. XP boost, rested boost, CD speed up, some satchel in a satchel in a satchel in a... you get it, right? Achievements poping here and there. Funny thing - I have 30 unopened boomboxes still waiting. And I got all shinies for participating closed beta - still have costume, Piglet House, eye patch, hoverboard and few more things I forgot. Amazed how many and how much stuff is there. Need few days to dig through all of it. As a final note as this post becomes longer and longer (I ask for forgiveness due to my excitement) I must say this semi-launch isn't as bad as people describe it. Ofc there are issues which render game unplayable (laaaaaa.....aaag) but I'm pleased. I got my characters back. Got my stuff and wealth back (minus minor gear issues due to changes made in the past). On top of that I got whole bunch of new stuff and I can finally suit up and hover over the mailbox with my "Chosen of the Progenitors" vanity title. So, good morning and see you in the Nexus as I hope to make some friends there, as well here - on the forums. This is Commander Shep...er.. Sabaot and I approve this Morning Coffee topic. * - I think I perfected the Plague again. Sorry, couldn't resist. | |} ---- Hehe, thanks for the laugh, cats are so selfish, but can't help but love their attitude problems lol. Edited October 1, 2015 by DaveDownunder | |} ---- ---- ---- Hell yeah! Welcome to PvP servers :) It isn't all bad, no queue times, good community actually. Some griefers but eh, they're expected. | |} ---- ---- ---- Seriously? It took me the better part of every beta weekend from winter beta on to get that face right and the part people comment on is the body type? You organics have no class. | |} ---- I adore her eyes, I can't stop staring at them! :) As for me on day whatever of f2p this is, I'm gonna see if the lag is sorted, if it is I'll see about finally doing some streaming today http://www.twitch.tv/NilianavenusRising- I pretty much only stream WildStar and have been for a year now. :) WildStar still has me hooked, and I love it! My guild is getting to know the new members and returning players, and I have lots of guild events and server events up my sleeve. I'm way too excited for all these events! | |} ---- ---- ---- Surely you jest. Edited October 1, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Your character looks lovely as well. Edited October 1, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- ---- ---- It's the angle. ALL in the angle. Well, that tabard didn't help. Funny that you mention spending all that time getting the face right. I had a text file of 4-5 beta character codes I wanted to recreate on Live. Then I accidentally deleted the file about an hour to launch. Silly me for wanting to clean up my WS folder, right? I suppose I could've used Windows Recovery and go back in time, but I didn't want to have to redownload the whole patch and what not so close to launch. Then I dug around for beta screenshots and found a couple that I could use as a base to recreate. Nope. Something just isn't right about the eye socket position or whatever. I even use an old trick of placing grid lines over screenshots of both old and new, trying to get the hair and eyebrow to line up so I know how far to tweak the face. 2 hours spent trying to recreate that stupid character (there was a huge queue anyway), and still couldn't get it right..... Should have just done the damn Windows Recovery. (although I swore Carbine changed the character models a tad from beta to live, even the hair was slightly different. That's what I keep telling myself.) Now I keep that jpeg file on my desktop to taunt myself every day. I'm not OCD, I promise! | |} ---- The 1-2 hour queue times on Entity have pushed me to the PvP server as well. No queues but the lag was pretty bad. Of course there was the obligatory max level guy killing lowbies. :( | |} ---- ---- It really is the angle for the "Selfie pic" emote. Oh I know all too well that flavor of ocd. After losing her the first time, I saved a text file of all the codes I was using and backed it up on a few devices. I even necroed a thread about getting codes from the server. I might have even asked support to get her back. Instead I had to build her head from scratch using screenshots and doing the outline thing. To get her eyes right you have to do some crazy sliderfu with the placement and thickness of the eyebrows, not the eye sockets. It was no fun, and I am glad there is a character code folder to save other people from having to go through that. Edited October 1, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- As a tank? I think I would go Mechari Warrior. Warrior is in a good place, stalker is not. You want to be a big mean looking thing in pvp to get people to attack you, so I think mechari just because they are taller. | |} ---- I have a warrior up to mid 20s to 30s on entity and did enjoy it after getting used to it. Which one would be more mobile and self sufficient? Most my play time will probably be more solo than with people (as of right now) | |} ---- Not a tank in pvp. But a tanking class if that makes sense. My bad for clarity | |} ---- ---- ---- Just hang in there! It will get better. :) | |} ---- It's going to be one of those weeks, brosephs. I hate to say it, but we'd all be better off just leaving and coming back next Thursday or Friday. Or maybe like ... February. | |} ---- ---- I've said it before, they shouldn't have done Drop 6 and F2P together. Bad planning. Drop 6 early Sept, wait a few weeks, then F2P on 29th as "required by NCSoft". | |} ---- Stalker tank in general is not in a good place from what I hear. I expect both it and stalker dps are in for an update, but things are a little busy right now. Lack of good will is probably not great for trying to recruit new players. I would say take a break for a week, but I doubt that carbine is going to have much luck with all the people outside yelling. Need some cooler heads telling people to wait it out. | |} ---- When you're right, you're right. I was going to say "Well, at least they didn't do this on a weekend" but you know what, the weekend starts tomorrow and with no relief or indication of relief in sight, well ... If you think it's bad now, let this same stuff be happening tomorrow during prime time. The forums are going to collapse under the weight of the screaming angst and hateful rhetoric. | |} ---- Oh, I meant goodwill toward the studio, not the players. I'd never take my frustrations out on the newbies. That ain't how I roll, but I do understand what you're getting it. *deep breath* *deep breath* :lol: | |} ---- I have not been able to get into the game at all this morning after the reset, it broke a lot more than it fixed. I get angry about things like rune costs, and no mechari house, or voice, or the fact that I have sprayed on gold underpants, but npc mechari don't...... Server stuff, I just think about how much worse it is for Cougar and I stop being angry. | |} ---- Please tell me the name of that costume. Naunet said it was Formal something something, a cosmic reward, but I couldn't find it in my account inventory. Actually I don't even know how to tell what my cosmic points are at. A friend who played for 3 months less than I did had the same Tier 4.... that can't be right. | |} ---- That's a little unfortunate. Have warriors become any more self sufficient or are they still pretty reliable on healers in pvp? | |} ---- Heh yeah. My heart truly goes out to the individuals on the other end of this mess. I know that my frustration must pale in comparison to those poor folks waking up to day three of trying to sort the unsortable. | |} ---- Formal wear. It was in my account inventory when I logged in after F2P. | |} ---- It's all messed up. It is the formal attire and should be in the account rewards on the right side. I say it is messed up because I know of a few people talking about how they got the Ikthian mount even though they let their sub lapse for two months. So the how much time you were subbed database seems a little glitchy. | |} ---- I'm sure the people watching our guild leader's stream heard us all collectively going "I'm in!! Ahhh shit it's down. So close... I'm back in! No, nope, it's down." All evening. Not sure how long it all lasted because I left after about an hour once I'd managed to list enough stuff on the AH/CX to hopefully finally make my second tier fusion runes. Almost done... and I haven't had to give any more money to Carbine to do it. In other news, I'm almost at t6 cosmic points and my signature status goes until the end of March 2016. Dayum. Edited October 1, 2015 by phandaal | |} ---- By crazy, random happenstance, this is the exact time-frame they expect to fix the server lag and log-in issues! | |} ---- Slightly less friendly than normal today, but yes, sir! Still going strong! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I kinda hate deadeye so no tears from me if he is canned. Guy has so little characterization that killing of his pregnant wife did not make me understand him more, it made me hate him. | |} ---- ---- I have times when I haven't been able to get in since the relaunch but I have the patience to persist and go play other games until this gets fixed. Currently playing Dragon Age Inquisition and GW2 has beta weekend this weekend. Plenty to keep me busy. It's not like my characters are going to move on without me. | |} ---- I have a bias, but I have always liked that the game never made me feel that being a warrior was odd for a female mechari. | |} ---- I absolutely agree. I prefer Durok. | |} ---- ---- ---- What magnificent whiskers. Reminds me of Cassidy the Miracle Kitten. http://livestream.com/tinykittens/cassidy | |} ---- ---- Durek comes off as a warmongering meathead when you deal with the falkrin in Galeras, so he does not win any popularity contests with me either. There are not a lot of faction leaders in this game that I would care too much if they were killed in a gruesome way. I can't say that Myala everstar is guilty of anything, and I would feel more a sadness than satisfaction to see Avra Darkos killed. Not that she isn't a monster, but how she became one hurts my heart. Edited October 1, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- I sat here at my desk at the office and said to myself "how the hell do I spell it". Durek is better than Deadeye and Myala is way too cutesy even for my Aurin. I don't know much about Avra, never got that far into the game. I just have too many games I am playing. I'll get there. A friend and I are going to level his medic and my spellslinger together. Honestly, we both got to housing before and there we stopped. Housing is just so great. Edited October 1, 2015 by Alaricsevgirl | |} ---- Durek sends a lot of good mercs to die out of what might as well be bloodlust. According to blackhood files Mayala is actualy a really powerful esper, and prior to her there never really was a matriarchy. She has pretty much brainwashed her entire population, but I don't play an aurin so that's none of my business. As for Avra, she lost her husband to a dominion quarantine line. He went to go get help from a Dominion outpost for Avra and other Mordesh. The Dominion had been told to stop anyone from crossing the line, and they did. With bullets. She loved him very much, and so the loss turned to vengeance. Torture, chemical weapons, explosive sabotage of not only Dominion military targets, but also civilians, is all justified in her head now. She really is a monster. Edited October 1, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- Durek is fleshed out a bit more in the lore logs you find around the game if i remember right,he is a meat head but a caring one at least, i know his subordinate is the one that actually knows what she is doing. @hawk, nope no gifs, you would see plenty of lively cats otherwise. Edited October 1, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- Ahhhhhhh she;s a adorable! Too much squee befoer coffee! *head explodes* In other news, I think I fixed my driver crashing issue witht he game. Was gonna try it, but I seem to be on the same chombacabra wheel of getting kicked back to character select. >< | |} ---- Gifs are not allowed on the forums. It's not much but... Hope you're all doing well and enjoying yourselves today. I didn't get to play much(no surprise), but as hard as I tried I jsut can't get away from playing Mordesh hehe. It was fun helping people in the starting zone and answering questions and such too. | |} ---- And Deadeye threatens you and treats you essentially as a non entity as soon as you awaken. | |} ---- I feel sympathy for Victor Lazarin to be honest, despite single handily dooming his race, he is trying to fix things,i just wonder how much longer he has until he loses his mind searching for the cure... @Alari he was searching for his wife, who was in labor. Edited October 1, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- She needs a name, and we can make her the official mascot of WildStar Morning Coffee! | |} ---- Exactly. So he cares enough to almost shoot the player, but he is too much of the grim an gruff anti-hero to show so much as a single tear when his wife and child get blown out of the sky. It was just so needless a way to tie up loose ends. She could have faded into the background and not showed back up until years later. Nope, can't have anything but tragedy. And Lazarin is the only character that I see really get hit with the full weight of grief...I was crying right next to him. Edited October 1, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- Yeah. It was only a matter of time. I think they're slipping, it took three days this time. Son, I am disappoint. | |} ---- ---- ---- An extremely patient forum moderator. | |} ---- My boyfriend has a white cat....named You. :) | |} ---- Cats were once worshiped as gods. They never forgot. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Pratchett quote? Pratchett quote. Pratchett quote! *clapclapclap* | |} ---- Are they in game yet? At least they could have the courtesy to spam at me in English! MURICA | |} ---- Not sure I remember the relation to Pratchett there... I need to read his books in english sometime, so far I only read the German translation (simply due to the fact that it's a lot easier to obtain) of them. And, well... cats named "you" don't show up there. | |} ---- Let's just say that you should play through the late-game and follow his plot closely. Especially into Blighthaven. If you feel sympathy for Victor now....... you will cry. | |} ---- ---- ---- You was a little white kitten owned by one of the witches. I can't remember the whole story, or which book it's from (I'm bad, I know. I need to re-read the whole series), but apparently You put one of the meanest cats in all of Discworld in his place. | |} ---- ---- ---- Why did you say sacked? Could she have quit? | |} ---- ---- Yeah, that's why I included that in my follow up comment: | |} ---- ---- Carbine does nothing: "OMG THERE'S SO MUCH LAG WHY IS CARBINE SO BAD?!?!?!?!" Carbine does maintenance: "OMG WHY IS THERE ALWAYS MAINTENANCE WHEN I WANNA PLAY WHY IS CARBINE SO BAD!?!??!?!?" Carbine doesn't communicate: "OMG WHY DOESN'T CARBINE CARE WHY IS CARBINE SO BAD!?!?!?!?!" Carbine communicates: "OMG WHY ARE YOU WASTING TIME POSTING INSTEAD OF FIXING THE ISSUES WHY IS CARBINE SO BAD!?!?!?!?" | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I'm not even going back out there today. It's ... really bad. | |} ---- ---- ---- cute!! I skimmed the cat talk in this thread since I came in on page 6, but, cute!!! I'd have like 10 cats if I wasnt allergic :< | |} ---- Man... and he's got that jabbit there too... the feels are hitting me just thinking about it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hehe. I know those feels. I have 2, The tortie Spitfire, and a Russian Blue named Mischiefmaker (Mischief for short). My boyfriend has a pure white cat named You. | |} ---- ---- :lol: :lol: x50 for each of the same topic. They are kinda like those personality assessment questionnaire that asked the same 5 questions 50 different ways. Oh, and in case you guys missed it, this definitely takes the cake for yesterday's cray cray. I had fun being his editor for a little bit. | |} ---- That makes me feel better. | |} ---- ---- Warning points inc, Tex. Spamming/Trolling. Stahp. | |} ---- ---- ---- "DOOOOOOM and GLOOOOOM. All Lopp sad!" | |} ---- ---- All they did before was banish then to the off topic forum. | |} ---- Oh, I know. Where they promptly get two replies and then no one ever sees it again. Off-Topic is like the WildStar equivalent to the Phantom Zone. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- You must be joking, this is tradition already,harmless even, it deserves to be in the general discussion :c | |} ---- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh holy crap, man. I just laughed so hard my coworkers peeked in on me. | |} ---- ---- ---- Welp. My morning's just been made. Also: Just won my first BG after running into what I can only assume to be a group of friends yesterday. Same few people every BG and it was our team being stomped. Huge breath of fresh air to get folks chatting and explaining objectives. Anybody know of any addons that alert you when you get knocked down? I'm half blind so I can't see my avatar in all the mess so it's hard to tell when it happens. Edited October 1, 2015 by Shirt | |} ---- I feel you there, we got a new kitten that seems to think attacking feet at 3am is fun :blink: Look at the mischievous little look in the eyes: He reminds me of this: Edited October 1, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- Glad to be of service. I'm not always as unreasonable as some might think. If anybody's got something to talk about, shoot me a PM. | |} ---- It's true. Talking with the Buster always helps | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hey! At least he didn't ask when the game was going to a pure cash economy! Progress! | |} ---- You need 14k points into Tier 5 Cosmic. *checks* 4k away *lesigh*. Hey folks! After the login shenanigans of last night I was finally able to jump in and work on my runes. Finally getting that chore done made me feel a whole lot better. The costs associated with it are another topic entirely :angry: At least I won't suck too bad. I should give Infestation a test run to see how it goes. While Entity was having heartburn I logged into my Dommie alt on Warhound and queued up for her PvP bracket (15-30 ish). Got a Walatiki after a few minutes. Even though we got stomped she made 60% of her level, 213 prestige and 4 omnibits *cackles* I now know how she's gonna level up ('cause screw open world) | |} ---- ---- Sad part is, I was just playing fine on the US server.... but EU one won't work :/ I'm surprised by how many thingies I still got on my US account, even for letting the account lapse. Also discovered I still have 20 boomboxes there :D | |} ---- https://twitter.com/WildStarOps/status/649643610972012544 Is this real life or extreme trolling by Carbine? Edited October 1, 2015 by BobBarnsen | |} ---- ---- Whatchoo mean? They're in California's time zone. Am I missing something? | |} ---- ---- I presume it's more a case of them needing to see if what they did actually fixed things. The problems they're having seem to mostly pop up due to large amounts of people showing up on the servers (based on the fact that those problems didn't appear in the beta), meaning the only way to really check if their maintenance fixing worked is to get those people back onto the servers. | |} ---- https://twitter.com/WildStarOps/status/649660518282698752 Seriously. This is so pathetic by Carbine and the responsible admins. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- At this point I can't blame them. I'm not gonna add to it though. But I'm doing other things to entertain myself. I'd like to play now, but I know the world's not gonna end if I don't. And I know Carbine are hard at work. :) They're not robots, just normal people like you and I. <3 | |} ---- ---- The revolving door is the cause for that XD | |} ---- oh right, it's around 4 right in the US? | |} ---- ---- ---- It's close to 5pm here on the east coast. I would expect in about 45 min its going to get less immature, but no less angry. And then stay that way for three hours. Remember you can send a note right to buster if you see a thread that you know is just a troll thread, or is going to explode. Edited October 1, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- Bleh its entertaining trying to dodge her, its sad if its true :( | |} ---- The thing with Chillia? Yeah, she apparently doesn't work for Carbine anymore. Said so herself on twitter, she got herself a new, local job. Is apparently still playing the game, though. | |} ---- ---- :) It seems to be slowing down. Guessing Buster is cleaning house. | |} ---- Welcome to the club. | |} ---- ---- I have been reporting as much as possible. | |} ---- ---- ---- You like to live dangerously, huh? :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh riot in the void! I love that adventure it's a lot of fun. I wouldnt worry about it, It took me a loooonnnnggg time to do my first dungeon. But after you rip the bandaid off it becomes easier to do dungeons in pugs and stuff. For a lot of my time I would just do adventures via the LFM channel xD that and world bosses | |} ---- ---- ---- I wonder if anyone has like a cool platforming house set up. I'd love to play in a house like that | |} ---- Pretty much what I do. You don't get lag if you're not fighting anything. | |} ---- The down side is, I'm almost out of my toasted caramel flavored whiskey for my coffee. *sad aurin* | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I figure I might try dungeons now that f2p is launched. I always have a bit of an aversion to just do a dungeon in a game that's already established for a while, because I don't wanna be 'that new guy that doesn't know the tactics and holds everyone up'... but with f2p most people will be that new guy, so... why not. | |} ---- Aww man, that makes me sad. I would like to think it's just been a long time coming, but boy I don't blame her. Some of these people are insufferable. | |} ---- ---- Pull up a chair. We are almost to Coffee thread after Five. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Augh don't tempt me! I need to be functioning for Parent-Teacher conferences in a couple hours. XD Tried to log in earlier and got to the character select screen, but it just keeps spitting me back from loading screen into the character select screen. Instead I've been trying to brainstorm landscape layouts for Antimony's housing plot (probably going to try and incorporate a couple small caves, and something of a maze-like series of canyons... as it's supposed to be next to Auroria, I may try to hint at the bee hives nearby)... and fighting a growing nausea. Ugh. Do not need to be getting sick... x_x I can see it now. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mr and Mrs--hueeRRRGH!" | |} ---- ---- ---- Saw your original message. Don't worry, I totally believed you based on my own experience. It takes a special kind of person, I think... Edit - responded to the wrong one. But you get me haha. Only at Carbine "This is how you have fun" Studios! Edited October 1, 2015 by phandaal | |} ---- I can't tell you how many snarky replies I've typed today and then just deleted before sending. Knowing that the Pony is gone and Buster is handling this mess all alone makes me sad for him, so I've sworn to not make it any worse. | |} ---- ---- 2oz Bourbon Whiskey 5mml maple syrup 2oz apple cider 1oz gingerale. The bacon is coated with maple syrup, and then baked so it is pretty much candy coated. Edited October 1, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- http://bit.ly/WoWComplain And morning to you Edited October 1, 2015 by jvjd | |} ---- ---- Why is this so catchy ._. | |} ---- I am drinking ten of these with my brain right now. | |} ---- Ahh, been so long since I've seen Leek Spin! Classic <3 It just is; a force of nature leek! Hmm... time for a Leek weapon skin for Warriors and Stalkers? Something to... stew on. | |} ---- Here, have a live dance mix. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0i8VM_EooCs | |} ---- ---- No, you don't. What you want to do is insult people and imply they are losers. But hey, to each their own. We all know that high horse you're astride is actually a Falabella miniature. | |} ---- | |} ---- Which, as far as I'm aware, are usually a lot more costly and therefore prestigious than normal horses, so maybe that analogy doesn't work so well there :P But maybe we could keep the bad vibes out of this thread, mh? People are annoyed, on both sides of the spectrum. Let's focus on positivity instead. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ooo that's a great game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----